


All you had to do was ask.

by tonnaree



Series: Question Marks [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Smut, Some plot actually, Suclly has a hobby, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonnaree/pseuds/tonnaree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"An idle brain is the devils playground."</p></blockquote>





	All you had to do was ask.

[Shall I seduce you?]

Mulder stood stunned before the words on his  
partners computer screen.

[Take my hand and let me lead you to a secret  
place, a quiet world of two.]

Mulder felt light-headed. Maybe it was because  
he had forgotten to breath. "What am I doing here,"  
he thought. "Oh, the file." Only moments ago he had  
entered Scully's apartment to retrieve a file she had  
taken home the day before. He had not called before  
hand, it was not unusual for him to show up  
unannounced. Nor was it unusual, when she didn't  
answer her door, for him to let himself in with his  
key. There was no response to his greeting. "Guess  
she's not home." He figured he'd just grab the file  
and leave her a note.

Once inside he had gone over to her desk. He was  
amused to see that she was using the "Dancing Alien  
Baby" screen saver he had given her for her last  
birthday. As he shuffled the stacks of work on her  
desk his hand must have brushed the mouse. Suddenly  
the screen saver faded out and was replaced by the  
glowing text that now mesmerized him. 

[Let me light the candles and draw us a bath.]

Mulder was drawn in by the words. The thought, "I  
should leave now," was followed quickly by, "there's  
no way in hell I'm not going to read this"! To peek  
in to the "ice queen's" secret fantasies, hell, he'd  
have paid for the privilege. With one glance at the  
front door and a quick prayer that what ever Scully  
was out doing would take a while, Mulder sat down at  
the desk.

[Slowly, one piece at at time, I'll remove your  
clothes and kiss each part of your body as it appears  
before my hungry eyes. The water is warm, soothing as  
you close your eyes and let your mind drift. With  
gentle hands I'll bathe you. I'll lather and rinse  
each precious inch of flesh till all care and worry  
are washed away.] 

Mulder sighed and leaned back in the chair. "If  
only," he thought. "I've got plenty of care and worry  
she can wash away."

[The bed awaits us. Let me lay you down in  
sheets of silk and downy pillows. Would you like to  
watch as I undress? My hair is Autumn flame as it  
falls across my shoulders. My white skin gleams in  
the candle light. Do you like what you see? My eyes  
glow and my cheeks blush red, flushed with wanting.]

By this point Mulder felt a bit flushed himself.  
Scully could've taken those words from his own mind.

[I burn for you, can you feel the heat? I stand  
naked before you, trembling with desire, my lust  
barely contained.]

Parts of Mulder's body were also being barely  
contained now. He thought briefly of touching  
himself. Only his certainty that Scully would shoot  
him again if she caught him jacking off in front of  
her computer stopped him.

[I come to you now, join you on the bed. I let  
my gaze fall across you and drink deeply of your  
beauty, my dark eyed lover. I breathe you in,  
intoxicated by the scent. Shall we begin with a kiss?  
Your lips are soft and warm. I linger over the  
bottom one, tasting it's fullness. Our tongues meet  
again and again in a battle where we both are victor.   
I make love to your face. The face I have looked at  
so many times with longing. I lick your cheeks,  
nibble the tips of your ears. I sink my teeth into  
your neck and mingle pain with pleasure. Shall I  
continue?] 

"Oh God yes," Mulder moaned, startling himself by  
speaking the words aloud. He glanced around guiltily,  
but his eyes quickly returned to the page.

[I travel now down your chest, across your  
nipples with my tongue. I rub my cheek against the  
sparse hair on your chest, delighting in it's rough  
burn on my skin. I caress your belly with the  
lightest of touches, so close now to the center of  
your passion. I take your balls in my hand, feel the  
weight of them. I kiss the tip of your cock and claim  
it as my own. So hard, so firm, the source of my  
greatest pleasure. I suck you deep into my mouth. My  
lips embrace your shaft. The head presses down the  
back of my throat.]

Now Mulder did touch himself. "She'll just have  
to shoot me," he whispered to himself. "Just, please  
God, let her aim high." He cupped his erection and  
applied the slightest pressure. He longed to open his  
pants and act out the fantasy before him. How many  
times had he imagined just this thing. If only Scully  
would ask him all the questions she posed here. If  
she came home right now he'd have all the answers  
ready. "If she came home right now you'd be  
bleeding," his more rational mind piped in. Still, he  
was too far gone to not finish now. He griped his  
cock a little tighter and kept reading.

[I stroke you rapidly and a moan escapes your  
lips. Are you ready now?] 

"Sweet jesus, I am beyond ready."

[How do you want me? On my back, with my legs  
spread wide. My cunt open and aching for you. Or  
shall I straddle your hips and take control, riding  
you till we are both blind with the need for release?   
Or would you rather mount me from behind?]

Oh, this was too much. Mulder was pale, a fine  
sheen of sweat stood out on his forehead. His hips  
began to rock back and forth, forcing his erection  
into his hand.

[Will you grasp my ass with both hands and plunge  
into my depths. Shall we fuck like the animals we  
are? Your pleasure is mine. My body is yours for the  
asking Fox, do with me as you will.]

"FOX"!! Mulder jumped up so fast he knocked the  
chair 3 feet back. One hand still on his crotch, the  
other covering his face, he stood doubled over with  
the shock of it. "OhgodOhgodOhgodOhgod....it's  
me....she wants...she needs....," his mind reeled.   
"Me," he whispered aloud, "she's talking to me." Now  
what, "I need to go," his brain insisted. "Go where,  
home alone as usual?" a new voice joined the mix.   
"And do what," it added, "jack off in front of the tv  
while you replay Scully's words on an endless loop"?   
"Sounds like a good idea to me, at least I won't get  
shot." The battle in his brain raged on. "Damn it  
all, one of you has got to be brave. You've come this  
far, why don't you finish Scully's little missive and  
see what else she has too say." Mulder's hand  
trembled as he reached out for the mouse and scrolled  
down the last paragraph.

[And when we are at last spent, our cries  
silenced, our minds blank, will you stay inside me,  
our bodies joined now as our souls have always been.   
Will you hold me close and whisper in my ear, words of  
love and sex. Will you sleep with me? And in  
mornings first light, will the seduction begin again?]

Mulder let out the breath he had been holding.   
This was more than just a fantasy. This was more than  
just an outlet for lust. This was the women he loved,  
confessing she loved him too. Wanted him not only in  
her bed for the night, but by her side when morning  
came.

"Brave," the thought came to him again. He  
reached for a pad of post-it notes on the side of the  
desk. He printed one word in bold block letters and  
stuck it to the computer screen. Then he picked up  
his keys and headed for the door. He had taken the  
next step, now it was Scully's turn again.

There in the dim apartment the question still  
glowed.

[Shall I seduce you?]

And there on that little yellow note was Mulder's  
only answer, "YES."

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> "An idle brain is the devils playground."


End file.
